


A Sword In Stone

by pasteleclectic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choices, Dating, Dream Sequences, End Game, F/M, Final Haikyuu Quest, First Dates, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Reader chooses who they fall in love with, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, references to final haikyuu quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteleclectic/pseuds/pasteleclectic
Summary: Iwaoi love triangle?Iwaoi love triangle.𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐇𝐈𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐒!!!!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the characters during this part of the show were canonically of age, I want to stress that everyone in the story is 18+.
> 
> Enjoy :^)

As the start of the game grew near, the crowds of people slowly made their way inside the stadium to find a seat. It was early enough that there were still groups of people gathered in the lobby chatting despite the announcer saying the game would start soon. In your seat, your eyes scanned the room, seeing people of all ages interacting. You had never really been into sports, but it always fascinated you how it brought together all walks of life to watch and spectate. Towards the middle of the lobby, you could see the back of a man who had to be in his late forties talking to a young man who looked to be around your age. The young man had one of his hands tucked under his elbow while the other was waving casually in the air as he spoke. He was a tall brunette, and he was wearing a fashionable deep blue peacoat. His glasses framed his long, angular face and accentuated his big brown eyes. Despite the smile on his face, he had an air of confidence to him that came off as intimidating to you. You couldn’t hear, but he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. When he was facing forward again, his eyes seemed to land on something in your direction. As casually as you could, you turned around to look behind you, but didn’t see anything that would draw the man’s attention. Unless he was deeply interested in trophies from fifty years ago.

When you turned back around, you didn’t immediately look at him. You shuffled the pamphlets in front of you, despite them not needing to be organized, and when you looked back up those brown eyes were still on you. From this angle, the man in front of him probably thought he was still looking at him, but the brunette’s eyes traveled down told you that he was definitely looking at you. A shiver ran down your spine as you wracked your brain for how you could get out of this wordless encounter. Remembering the water bottle standing up by the leg of your chair, you bent down and picked it up. You kept your eyes low as you twisted the cap. And twisted and twisted and twisted.

‘Really?’, you thought to yourself. You had to suppress a groan as your hand desperately tried to remove the cap.

“Do you need help with that?”

Your hands froze as your eyes slowly traveled up a tall figure. With only a tables width apart stood Mr.Fashionable, the grin on his face slightly cocky. Without saying anything, you handed him the bottle. He slowly twisted the cap with little effort and his eyes never left yours. This staring contest was getting old, so without thinking you said, “Do you need a pamphlet?”

The guy scoffed but it didn’t seem directed towards you. “No. I’m more than aware of who’s playing today.”

“Oh…,” you said, your eyes traveling down to the bottle that was already open at this point.

“You seem to be having a blast doing this,” Mr.Fashionable said, waving the hand that was holding the cap towards your table.

“I’m covering for a friend. She was supposed to do this but she’s sick.”

He placed the water bottle in front of you and outstretched his other hand. “Then I guess it’s faith that we meet each other. Tooru Oikawa.”

You took his large hand in yours to return the hand shake, and felt the cap between your palms. His fingers lingered on your hand to make sure you had a grasp on it before placing the bottle down and returning his hands to his coat pocket. You retracted your hand under the table and squeezed the cap tight to calm your nerves. Guys like this always made you nervous, especially when their attention was directed towards you, which didn’t happen often. He was that kind of handsome that could talk his way out of anything, and even the smile he had for you seemed to carry some type of motive. You gingerly told him your name. 

“So, (Y/N), besides people watching, what else do you like to do?”

The hand holding the cap balled up tighter and you could feel your fingernails digging into your skin. “People watching? I don’t- Wait, you thought I was watching you?”

“Well, I figured it was a more polite term than staring. Or maybe stalking.”

You scowled up at him and he let out a charming laugh. He placed his hands on the table, leaning forward as he said, “Ah c’mon, I’m only joking. I was looking just as much as you were. There’s nothing wrong with appreciating beauty in the world.”

You felt your cheeks heat up, and you moved your eyes to the collar of your shirt, finding it hard to make direct eye contact with him. “Are you like this with every girl you meet?”

“No. You’re just far too easy to tease.”

Clearly scowling didn’t work, so this time when you looked up at him, you kept your face as neutral as possible. You refused to give this man a reaction.”Is that why you came over here?”

“Not entirely. I helped open your water bottle, remember? But now that I have a closer look, I’d love it if I was walking away with your number today.”

His boldness was making it very hard for you to keep your composure, and you looked down at your lap and gave a nervous laugh. “Um...I don’t-”

“Why don’t we make this interesting!”

When you looked back up, he was crouched down, his head resting in his arms that were crossed on the table. You looked around the lobby to see if anyone was watching, but it was mostly empty at this point. You looked back to meet his eyes and said, “Interesting how?”

He put one long finger on one of the pamphlets and slid it towards you as he said, “We’ll pick which team we think will win today, and whoevers team loses has to give up their number.”

You looked down at the pamphlet then up at him. “Why would I want your number?”

He looked momentarily taken back by your question. He was clearly someone who didn’t face rejection often. He looked off to the side and gave a nervous chuckle, seemingly trying to collect his thoughts. You had to admit there was something cute about getting someone as confident as him flustered like this.

“Well… It’d be good to have on hand… In case you need me to open your bottles again, right?”

This made you genuinely laugh, and his face brightened up at the sound.You looked him once over before saying, “Okay, but can you please stand up. You’re drawing attention to us.”

He stood, one hand still on the table as he said, “I’ll let you pick a team first.”

You looked down at the papers in front of you. You didn’t know much about sports, but from all the talk going around about this game, it seemed like the home team was projected to go to nationals. You had heard good things about the other team, but with a record like theirs, they probably didn’t stand a chance against a team with such a powerful reputation. You felt a little bad for them.

“I pick Shiratorizawa.”

“Then that leaves me with Karasuno,” he said, smirking as he looked off to the side. There seemed to be a story behind those eyes.

“Best of luck, Tooru.”

“And best of luck to you, (Y/N).”

His eyes lingered on you for a moment before turning away and walking into the stadium. Once he was out of sight, you let out a breath you felt like you were holding in forever. 

‘He seems...fun,’ you thought to yourself. ‘Maybe I was being too judgmental at first.’

A couple minutes passed by and you placed your water bottle back besides your chair when you heard ahead of you, “Hi, can I have one of those?”

You turned your head up and was met with olive colored eyes. The owner of them had dark, spiky hair and a permanent scowl to his face. Despite that, he gave off less of an intimidating vibe than the guy you just spoke to. The man in front of you had on a denim jacket over a grey hoodie and black pants, casual but flattering against his muscular figure.

“Yeah, sure,” you said, resting the cap on the table as you went to pick up a pamphlet. However, seeing your hand for the first time since the conversation you previously had, you noticed that there were prickles of blood coming to the surface of where your nails dug into your skin. You and the guy in front of you looked down at your hand in shock.

“Oh god. I- I didn’t even notice. I’m sorry, that’s so gross I-”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay,” he said, his eyes calming. “You should probably go to the bathroom and wash it.”

You nodded but looked around the room nervously. “I would but… I can’t really leave my station unattended.”

“I’ll watch it for you.”

You looked up at him, you bleeding hand fisted while covered by the other. “Are you sure? The games already started...”

“It’s fine. Really, go.”

You gave a curt nod and stood up to head towards the bathrooms. You still couldn’t believe you didn’t notice that you injured yourself. The conversation you had with Tooru only lasted a couple minutes, but your nerves were on edge the whole time. Now you really hoped that you’d win this stupid bet just to have the upperhand on him.

As you made your way back to your table, the spiky haired man was sitting casually in your chair. He sat up slightly as you approached him.

“Is it better now?”

“Yeah. It’s still bleeding a little bit but it should scab over soon,” you grimaced at your own words. “I’m sorry, I know it’s gross.”

He gave a soft chuckle. “Trust me, that’s nothing compared to what I’ve seen. It’s a good thing I keep this on me.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of some type of tape. Upon closer inspection, it was made of gauze material. The man held out his hand to you and said, “I can wrap it for you if you want?”

You looked from the tape to him, nodding slowly as you gave him your hand. He carefully held it, his hand warm and calloused as he gently placed the tape on the side of your palm and wrapped it around the wounds. While he was distracted, you took this time to look at him more closely. His skin was tan and smooth, and from this close you could smell his woodsy cologne. His broad shoulders were hunched over as he was focusing on wrapping, and his legs were spread far enough apart that you were pretty much standing in between them. That thought alone made you blush and you looked off to the side. 

“I’m not making it too tight, am I?”, he said while looking up at you. When you looked back at him, your cheeks were still flushed and he noticed. His hands momentarily stopped their motion to stare at them.

“No, it’s fine,” you said quickly. Changing topics, you said,”So do you get injured often or something?”

The man’s eyes were trained back on your hand as he said, “I’d use it during practice to protect my fingers. I play volleyball. Or rather, I did. I recently graduated.”

“Are you gonna play in college?”, you asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t think so. It’s more my friend’s passion than mine,” he said as he brought the tape around one more time before securing it. He let go of your hand as he tucked the remaining gauze back into his pocket, and you already missed the warmth. As he stood up, you both stood very close to each other and had to awkwardly shuffle around to not bump into each other. Luckily, you both shared a shy laugh at the situation and he stood back in front of the table again.

“Let’s try this again,” you said as you sat down.

“Right. Can I have one of those, please,” he said with a small smile.

“Sure thing,” you handed him the paper with an overly polite smile, which made him laugh. 

“Thank you for helping me out…,” you trailed off, waiting for his name.

“Hajime Iwaizumi. You can call me Iwa.”

You pursed your lips, your eyes roaming in mock speculation. “Hm, I kinda like Hajime though.”

He tucked his chin in his chest as he gave a small chuckle. “That’s fine by me. And your name?”

“(Y/N).”

“I hope you make a speedy recovery, (Y/N),” he said while tucking both his hands in his pockets.

You rolled your eyes and said, “Thanks, I need it.”

He stood there for a moment before giving a slight bow of his head and heading towards the stadium. For someone as stoic as he looked, he had his awkward moments. You looked down at your hand and curled your fingers repeatedly, but the bandage stayed comfortably in place. Looking out, the lobby was empty now and you were left to reflect on all that’s happened in the last thirty minutes.

\---

Before the announcements were finished playing on speakers all throughout the building, there were already swarms of people making their way towards the exit. It got very loud very quickly, disturbing the peace that you had just minutes ago when you were the only one here. You took this as a sign to start packing up, but before you could stand you sensed a figure in front of you.

“How’s the hand?”, said Haijime, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Much better, thanks to you,” you said, returning the smile.

He bounced on the heels of his feet for a moment while nervously looking around the room. Your brows furrowed, wondering if you offended him somehow.

“So, uh, I was gonna ask you this early but I’m not really good at this kind of stuff,” he ran his hand across his jaw before meeting your eyes. “But can I have your number?”

Your eyes shot up at him. You definitely felt something earlier when he was wrapping your hand but didn’t expect him to ask you that, let alone approach you again. You looked at the nervous man onceover before saying, “Sure.”

He handed you his phone and you entered in your contact information. You handed the phone back to him and exchanged a quick goodbye before he disappeared into the crowd. You were left dazed for a moment that a cute guy like that would ask for your number, but shortly after you snapped out of it and started putting away the extra papers in the box your friend left you. Just as you were folding up the table cloth, you heard a voice behind you.

“(Y/N)!”

You turned around to see Tooru standing just a few feet from you, and his grin was even more devious than before.

“I won! Now pay up,” he said as he batted long lashes at you.

You crossed your arms over your chest and tilted your head to the side as you said, “How do I know you’re not lying?”

His jaw dropped and he said, “I would never lie to you, (Y/N). Besides, look how distraught the students of Shiratorizawa are.”

He looked out onto the crowd of people slowly making their way to the exit as the volume built up. Looking closer at the people's expressions, you could see a mixture of sadness, anger and shock for the student in the beige and purple uniforms. It was quite telling that they faced a great loss.

“You seem to be enjoying this a little too much,” you said, looking back at Tooru. He was now standing much closer to you while still maintaining a respectable distance.

He dipped his head down so that he was at eye level with you and said in a low, deep voice, “I like winning.”

“Just give me your phone before I change my mind,” you said, holding out your hand and he placed his phone in it, and you typed in your number. You could feel his eyes on you the whole time. When you handed the phone back to him, he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

“For the record,” he said, taking a step closer to you and nearly closing the distance between you two as his eyes bore into you, “I would open your water bottles for you any day, bet or no bet.”

You tilted your head down to laugh, hoping your hair hid your flush as you said, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

He began to walk away, but tilted his head back to look at you as he said, “See you around, (Y/N).”

You gave a small wave and turned back towards the table, finally letting the expressions you were holding in out as you catched your breath. You quickly packed up and when you returned everything you borrowed to the gym storage closet, you finally whipped out your phone to text your friend as you made your way to your car.

>Am I a slut for giving two guys my number?

>What?!?

No?!

Omg are you serious????

You go tiger!

>I was not expecting it, it all happened so fast

>What are their names?!?!

>Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi

>Hmm I haven’t heard of the other guy but I think Oikawa is a pretty popular athlete at Seijoh. He’s popular with the girls lol

A tinge of disappointment ran over you, but you honestly weren’t surprised. He definitely seemed like the type who had girls throwing themselves at him. Maybe he’s trying to recruit you to boost his own ego…

>I don’t think I’ll go out with him. I don’t like guys like that

>WHAT

DONT BE STUPID

Just bc he has fans doesn’t mean he dates them all!!!

Clearly he saw something in you

You didn’t mean to leave your friend on read, but you were already at your car and you honestly didn’t know how to respond. Just because you gave them your number doesn’t mean either of them would reach out. Putting the day behind you, you powered on your car and made your way home.

\---

You didn’t dream often when you slept, but later that night as you drifted off, you were encompassed in a lush forest. Beneath the thicket of trees, golden sunlight dotted across the mossy plain. As you walked deeper in the forest, the path led to a wide circle clear of trees, and in the center was a boulder buried halfway into the ground. Shining in daylight was a silver sword, the handle engraved with an intricate pattern that you couldn’t make out from this distance. You stepped closer to it, your toes squishing the soft moss underneath you with every step. There was something about the sword that drew you closer to it, but the closer you got, the more the sun's rays reflected off it, and you had to hold your hand up to block the light. You barely closed half the distance between where you were and where the sword was when the light became overwhelming and surrounded you entirely no matter how much you tried to block it out. 

You woke up with sweat clinging to your chest, your window shining down at you from across the room. Pushing your sheets aside, you trudged over to the window and drew in the curtains. Once you were able to fall back asleep, there was no forest or sword or stone.

Just your consciousness floating in a sea of black as the sun made its journey up the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, you stepped out of the train station and was met with early evening sunlight. It was a cool day and you were only a block away from the location Tooru told you to meet him. He gave you the physical address but requested that you didn’t google what it was. You were familiar with this area despite not visiting in years, but it was the kind of place that attracted a lot of tourists and live events, so it was still a mystery as to what you were getting yourself into. 

You were surprised the day prior when you woke up to a text from Tooru. Even through text, his magnetic personality shined, and you liked how he didn’t take your teasing too seriously when you made fun of him for his overuse of emoticons. It wasn’t soon after that he asked to go on a date, and despite the reservations you had that day at the volleyball game, you were surprised by how eager you were to say yes. Although, you weren’t going to give Tooru the satisfaction that he was right to ask for your number, so you played it cool when accepting the offer. However, as you were approaching the designated location, you felt your nerves racking up. You weren’t sure how you were supposed to dress since he didn’t want you knowing the location, so you settled on a cute yet casual sundress that had a flirty little bow at the front. Based on how he looked the day of the game, he was probably going to be better dressed than you anyway.

Turning the street corner, a large white building came into view past the treescape. There were people of all ages walking towards the entrance, and the large banner that stretched across the front said that it was a space museum. You theorized what you would be walking into today, but it certainly wasn’t this. There were a few benches underneath some of the strategically placed trees in the courtyard of the museum, and from a few yards away you could see Tooru sitting in one of them. He was wearing a white button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up a few inches away from his wrists. His arms were outstretched on the top of the bench and his long legs were crossed, wearing dark blue pants with a brown belt. Even with the glasses, he looked like a model out of a magazine, and you found yourself consciously having to remind yourself to breathe. 

When he noticed you approaching, he stood up with a smile. “(Y/N), you look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” you said, patting down your dress. And without thinking, you said,“So do you.”

The complement and the stupefied look on your face made him chuckle, and he said, “Why, thank you. That’s the first time I’ve gotten that. C’mon, let's go inside.”

You expected to be waiting in a long line along with the rest of the people trying to get into the building, but soon learned that Tooru had an express membership to this place, something you didn’t even know was possible. As you walked inside, you were greeted with large figurines of the solar system hung from the high ceilings, and the room broke into five different hallways, each with its own subsection. Taking a moment to look around, you said, “I wasn’t expecting this date to be so...educational.”

“Well I hope you brought your notes, because I’ll be teaching you about all the great wonders of what is beyond our atmosphere.”

You looked at him for a moment, taken back by how someone so suave and confident had a secret nerdy side to him. When he looked back at you, he frowned and said, “Is this not your thing? I probably should’ve told you where I was taking you first.”

“No, no! I’m excited. I just wasn’t expecting this. It’s a nice surprise,” you smiled up at him and he seemed comforted by your words. He guided you down one of the halls, which was all about the moon. You were familiar with moon phases and the purpose the moon had on our tides, but Tooru went into more detail as you walked around the giant spinning model of the moon in the center of the room. He even knew more details than some of the info charts posted around the halls. You listened intently as you followed him throughout the halls, enjoying the sound of his voice and the expressions he made as he spoke about topics he was particularly passionate in, like black holes and aliens. The only thing that drew away your focus from him was when you two were standing by the blueprints of spaceships and you could hear high pitched whispering a few feet behind Tooru where he had his back turned. You could see a group of girls, high school age, pointing at your date while chatting. After a few pushes from the girls, one of them walked up and tapped Tooru on the shoulder.

“Hi. You’re Oikawa, right?”, she said when he turned to her. “We’ve watched your games and you’re so good. Me and my friends were wondering if we could take pictures with you.”

You tilted your face down, feeling left out of this conversation but not wanting to protest for the sake of looking needy. You were surprised, however, when you felt a large hand wrap around the small of your waist and pull you in as Tooru said, “Sorry, but I’m with someone right now. Maybe next time, okay?”

The girl looked from you to Tooru to the ground and slowly nodded her head, her disappointment apparent. She turned back to her friends and they walked down the hall and turned away. As you two walked the opposite way towards a darker hallway, his hand was still on your waist and you felt your cheeks burning. Keeping your head low, you said, “You know, it's not a big deal to me if you take pictures with your fans. If it makes them happy, I don’t mind.”

“That’s very considerate of you, but I mind. Right now, my time is with you and that’s a big deal to me.”

You looked up at him and he had an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. You didn’t know how to respond, but you didn’t need to when he guided you into a large dark room. It was a theater, but the ceiling was domed and black. There was hardly anyone in here and Tooru let go of your waist to walk up the steps.

“These are the best seats in the house,” he smiled back at you as he sat on one of the cushioned seats in the center of the room. You sat in the seat next to him, not sure what to expect next. However that thought was interrupted when the lights on the side walls dimmed and a video started playing from across the room. A narrator spoke about the planets and how they came to be, along with the discoveries humans have made about space in the last hundred years. This was all information Tooru explained to you earlier, but the visuals were fascinating. The video showed high definition pictures of planets far away, and when the topic changed to stars, you felt a warm breath against your ear as a deep whisper said, “You’re going to want to lean your seat back for this next part.”

Ignoring the shiver down your spine, you did so and had to hold in a gasp for what bursted across the screen. At first it looked like the whole theater was on fire, but it was just a visual of the center of the star, and it zoomed out until it looked like the whole ceiling was cut out and you were looking at the night sky. But instead of the light pollution from streetlights and buildings, it was nothing but an unobstructed view of the stars. It was almost dizzying how realistic it looked, and the screen was moving in a way that made it look like you were viewing the stars from the window of a slow moving spaceship. Feeling eyes on you, you turned your head to the side to see Tooru looking unabashed at your expression. You’d probably be more embarrassed if you weren’t awestruck, and whispered “Okay, this is cool.”

“Keep watching,” he mouthed, and soon you understood why. As if the spaceship took off at lightspeed, the dome turned into an explosion of colors as multicolored gases surrounded millions of stars, some bigger than others. It took effort for you to not audibly gasp at the sight. It looked so real that you were tempted to reach out and touch it, but knew it was futile. The narrator spoke once again, explaining the difference in their colors and temperatures of stars. After one last look at the milky way, the dome went black and credits started rolling in an infinite scroll. You slowly rose up from your seat but didn’t want to get up yet since you were still taking it all in. Still looking forward, you said, “I can see why you have a membership to this place.”

There was a soft chuckle beside you, and Tooru said, “Seeing your reaction definitely makes it worth the price.”

You turned to look at him with a small embarrassed smile on your face, Tooru giving you a lopsided grin. You still couldn’t believe that this was the same guy who intimidated you to no end just a few days ago. Somehow in the hour or so (you honestly lost track of time) that you had spent with him, you already felt so comfortable around him. And a part of you hoped he felt the same way.

Tooru stood up from his chair, and held out his hand to help you up. “This was the last thing I wanted to show you here. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” you didn’t even notice.

“The one thing I hate about this place is the food, but I know a good place around this area.”

“Lead the way Tooru.”

\---

As you two walked past the courtyard of the museum and down the block, what started off as a few pedestrians here and there turned into large clusters of people gathered outside some sort of outdoor venue.

“I think there’s some type of festival going on,” said Tooru, leaning his head closer to you since the crowds got louder.

“Have you been to one of these before? Do they have food?”

Tooru laughed and you looked up at him skeptically.

“My, my. Someone’s hungry.”

“I think after learning about the very existence of our solar system, I deserve a snack.”

“Good point,” he said, and you walked through the crowds checking out different food stands until you found one that was selling something small that you could hold in your hands without making a mess. As you ate, you both decided to keep walking around to check out the different things this place had to offer. Besides the numerous food and souvenir stands, there was a stand selling exotic fish and a mini firework show that garnered a bunch of kids attention. You were finished with your snack and looking up at the golden string lights that were scattered above the entire festival when Tooru froze.

“What’s wrong?”

“I love this song.”

Looking ahead of you, you could see that there was a space cleared out as a dance floor as large speakers played a jazzy song you were familiar with. There were senior couples dancing with each other and a few parents holding up their small kids as they swayed across the floor.

“It’s...cute,” you said honestly.

“(Y/N)?”

When you looked at him, you didn’t like the smile he had on his face.

“Please don’t.”

“Will you have this dance with me?”

“Tooru, this is too much. I-”

“I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

Without warning, he pulled you by your hand, forcing you to take a few steps forward until you nearly crashed into his chest. He caught you by your waist, and you rested your other hand on his shoulder. He interlocked his fingers with the hand he was holding and held it in a natural upright position, and started guiding your bodies to sway to the rhythm of the symphony as the singer's voice was introduced to the song. You felt your cheeks flaming, trying hard to focus on not stepping on his feet.

“Relax, (Y/N), you’re doing great. In fact, I think you’ve been hiding your dancing skills from me this whole time.”

When you finally got the courage to look up from your feet, you met his eyes and said, “I’ve been to my fair share of weddings in the past. But usually I’m dancing with either my little cousin or grandpa.”

“Those are some pretty high standards to live up to. I’ll try my best.”

He pulled you in just a bit closer and you felt your breath catch in your throat. The song was slow enough that you could keep up with his footwork, and soon you were working your way through the dance floor, passing by elderly couples that smiled in your direction as you passed. You were sure that there were eyes of bystanders on you, but the way Tooru was looking down at you kept your focus solely on him. Behind his glasses, his warm brown eyes had an expression you couldn’t quite put into words. It was like he was admiring your face, but not for the outward vanity of it. Every time he batted his long lashes down at you, their shadows fanned across his cheek from underneath the string lights. It was dark outside, and the glow of the lights gave his complexion a golden hue, his chest muscles popping out even more underneath the thin material of his shirt. This only reminded you of how close you were to him, and you ducked your head down, suddenly feeling shy. However, you felt your upright hand move as Tooru stuck out his thumb and placed it under your chin, lifting your face up.

“Don’t go getting shy on me now, this is the best part.”

There was a slight pause in the song and he released the hand on your waist and stepped back to outstretch his arm, giving you enough space to spin under it. You were almost two arms width apart from him when he yanked your hand forward and you spun till your back was pressed against his chest. His warmth radiated through you and you felt a shiver go down your spine, and prayed that he didn’t feel it too. His palm was pressed to the back of your hand, and he ran his other hand down your arm and softly encircled your wrist, guiding it up to wrap your hand around the back of his neck. When it was in place, he moved his hand on your waist and slowly slid it down to your hip, it’s grasp firm enough to guide you to the movements of his body.

You felt his hair on your temple as he dipped his head down, his mouth dangerously close to your ear.

“Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more…,” he sang in your ear.

It took all your willpower to not let your eyes roll to the back of your head and just melt against his chest. He already had a nice speaking voice, but the way he sang low and softly into your ear was making your mind go cloudy. You felt heat rising in your chest as your pulse coursed through your veins. He was just so warm and close and  _ attractive _ … And this was the first time you noticed the scent of his cologne. You couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but it was a crisp smell with a mix of vanilla that made you want to rest your head on his chest and smell it till you could name every note. 

The hand on your hip gently pushed it forward and you were at arms width with him, but this time when you spun into him, your arm wrapped with his and he dipped you low. His other arm was anchoring your back and you lifted one knee up slightly as the crescendo of wind instruments rang out on the entire dance floor. The dip wasn’t dangerously low, but it was far enough that Tooru’s hair flopped slightly forward and you had an unobstructed view of his expression as he looked down at you. The moment only lasted for the duration of time it took for the song to end, but there was a wordless expression that passed between the two of you that felt like electricity. 

As he stood you back up, his arm was still wrapped around your back as you looked at each other. Even though the dance wasn’t strenuous, both of your breathes were shallow as you faced each other. The only thing that took you out of the moment was the sound of clapping from the strangers beside you. Looking around, they were all directed at you and Tooru, and one old lady even said, “Good job, you two!”

You felt blood rise to the apples of your cheeks and the tips of your ears, and all you could do is duck your head down. Tooru gave the woman a polite ‘Thank you’ as he walked you off the dance floor, which picked up into a new song. You stayed silent, unable to meet his eyes as he guided you through the thickening crowds and out to the street where you first entered the festival. You slowed down your pace and faced him, but couldn’t bring your eyes up to him until you heard him say “Hey.”

He looked down at you thoughtfully as he said, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You were a star back there.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at him and said, “Is that supposed to be ironic?”

“It was unintentional, but yes you are a star.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” you said, giving him a soft nudge with your fist against his forearm. He caught your hand before it could drop to your side and held it in his, running his thumb over your knuckles.

“It’s getting late. Let me walk you home.”

You bit the inside of your cheek as you said, “I took the station here.”

“Then I’ll call you a cab.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you scowled at him. “That’s a waste of money. I’ve taken the station home hundreds of times.“

“That was before you were under my watchful care, (Y/N),” Tooru said as he leaned to the side and waved a long arm out onto the road. Before you could stop him, a cab pulled up to the curb and stopped. He held the door open for you and you stuck your tongue out at him as you got in. Once you were inside, he leaned his head into the passenger side window and handed the driver a couple bills and said, “Take her home, sir.”

As he spoke, you let your own window roll down and was grateful when you saw his elbows rest on the opening as he leaned in and said, “Text me when you get home.”

“I will. I… I had a great night, Tooru. Thank you.”

“I know. You’re easy to read.”

His eyes were as leering as his smile as he stood up. The cab pulled forward but you didn’t break eye contact with him till he was at an angle that was blocked by the blind spot of the car. When he was out of sight, you gave the driver your address and leaned your head back, looking outside the window. You could see the speckle of stars in the night sky, but wondered how many were hidden in plain sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have brain rot thinking about dancing with Oikawa


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you were balancing grocery bags in your hands while unlocking your apartment door when you heard your phone ring. Shutting the door close with your hip, you placed the bags down gently on the floor as you dug out your phone. It was a number you didn’t recognize. You gave a cautious, “Hello?”

“Hey, is this (Y/N)?”

“Yes... Who’s this?”

“It’s Iwa- or Hajime. From the volleyball game.”

“Oh, hey Hajime! What’s up?”

“I would’ve called earlier but they say you’re supposed to wait three days to contact someone after asking for their number.”

“Do you always follow what cosmo magazines tell you?”

You heard him scoff on the other end as he said, “I’ll get you for that one.”

“I’m kidding! But seriously, you don’t have to follow any made up rules. What do _you_ want?”

“Well I have a date idea but it’s kind of...unusual.”

This made you pause. A part of you was curious of what he was proposing, but you were also fearful of his intent since you don’t know him that well. You said tentatively, “Go on...”

“How good of an actor are you?”

—-

Before leaving your apartment, you check your outfit in the hallway mirror one last time. Hajime told you that you should wear pants, so you had on your best pair of high waisted jeans with a vintage corset top that had long sheer sleeves. The outfit was a mixture of casual and elegant, and you hoped it was mature enough looking to pass off what you and your date were planning on doing. As you walked out into the parking lot of your apartment complex, you saw Hajime leaning against a motorcycle. He was wearing a long sleeve maroon polo, just tight enough to show off his arm muscles. Paired with his black pants, he looked effortlessly cool. He also had a leather jacket in one hand. 

“This is your bike!?”, you said as he stepped towards you. 

“Yeah. That’s why I told you to wear pants,” he said while holding out the jacket to you. “You should put this on. It can get cold when you’re going fast.”

You put your arms through the sleeves and pressed your fingers into the soft leather as you shrugged it over your shoulders. It was a few sizes too big and smelled like his cologne. It was a huge contrast to the delicate white top you had on underneath. 

“How do I look?”

“It’s good,” you could’ve sworn you heard his voice crack a little. Running a hand across his chin he said, “Have you ridden a bike before?”

You nodded your head no. A part of your brain was scolding you for even entertaining the idea of getting on something as dangerous as a motorcycle with a man you barely knew, but an even louder part was already feeling the tingles of adrenaline go from your head to your fingertips. 

“If you’re not comfortable with it, we can always take the station,”Hajime reassured. 

“No! It’s okay, really. It looks fun.”

“Alright,” he said, his mouth quirking up at the side. He walked over to the bike and swung his leg over, putting his foot on one of the pedals. Pushing aside any anxious thoughts, you mimicked his motion behind him. He pulled out a helmet from the satchel strapped to the side of the bike and handed it to you, then grabbed his own to put on. When Hajime had his strapped to his head, you scooted closer to him till you were pressed firmly against his back. You snaked your arms around him and interlocked your fingers above his abdomen. Leaning your head forward you said, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d feel like you set this up on purpose.” 

He flashed a look at you before flipping his visor down. “Hold on tight.”

The roar of the engine almost shocked you back, but you gripped your hands tighter around him, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt. The ride out of the parking lot was at a moderate speed, but once you were out on the main road was when it started picking up. The feeling of the road beneath you was such a foreign experience compared to a car. You were too afraid to look down, and instead kept your head pressed to the side as you saw buildings and houses pass by in a blur. The adrenaline you felt earlier was finally building up and you let out an uncontrollable giggle. You felt Hajime turn his head to the side at one point, but you couldn’t stop the feeling passing over you. It was so thrilling. You understood now why people liked these death traps. 

The ride was relatively short and Hajime parked on the side street of a neighborhood you’ve never been to. As you handed the helmet and jacket to him, he cracked a smile at the expression on your face. 

“I was hoping you’d like the bike, but I wasn’t expecting this reaction.”

“You might be turning me into an adrenaline junky, Hajime.”

As you two started walking, you looked around the neighborhood you were in. All of the houses were at least two stories with varying wood or iron fencing. Some of them even had fountains at the front that reminded you of the ones you’d find at the mall, and how you’d beg your parents for a coin to toss in while you made a wish. The lawns were pristinely mowed and some of the walkways were paved with exotic stone. This was a neighborhood you never even imagined of living in. 

“So,” you said, looking over at your date. “How long have you been doing this?”

“It’s been a while, but me and my friend used to do this in high school whenever we had a free weekend and wanted free food. Realtors for places like this will give away gift cards to some of the most expensive restaurants in town simply because you toured their houses. I guess that’s their way of buttering up clients into buying the place. We’d pretend we were rich foreign exchange students looking for lavish apartments to stay in while going to college. Although, he’s a terrible actor and has almost got us caught in our own lies before. And sometimes he’d insist we do accents.”

This made you giggle, causing Hajime’s mouth to quirk up a little. You said, “Your friend sounds funny. I hope to meet him some time.”

“No you don’t. He’s a terrible person.”

Something in his expression told you that he didn’t mean what he said, at least not fully. He went on to say, “And for the record, I’m not doing this because I’m some type of cheap bastard that refuses to spend money on a date. There’s something kind of fun about exploring other people’s houses. Wait- That made me sound like a total creep.”

“No, I get it,” you laughed softly into your chest. “This sounds way more just a regular dinner date. And I’ve got to admit, I’m very curious what the inside of houses like these look like. I bet the people who live in them don’t even walk their own dogs.”

Two houses down, you saw an open house sign on the front lawn of what had to be the biggest house in the neighborhood you’ve seen so far. It was a pale cream color with a slanted roof, three stories high with an immaculately trimmed lawn. Despite it being just you two outside, you leaned in and whispered, “So what’s our story? Should we say we’re newlyweds?”

Hajime turned his face to the side, scratching the back of his neck as he gave a nervous chuckle. You could’ve sworn you saw a slight blush in the side of his face as he said, “Uh yeah, that’s fine with me if you’re okay with it.”

Taking a risk, you grabbed his hand. He looked down at your hand with wide eyes and then up to your face. With a soft smile, you said, “We gotta look the part, right?”

“Right,” he said, his nervousness dissipating marginally. By now, you were both walking up toward the front door, and Hajime rang the doorbell. A moment of silence passed before you heard a clicking sound and a middle aged woman opened the door. 

“Hi! Welcome! You must be Iwaizumi,” she said as she held the door open for the both of you. As you stepped inside, your shoes clicked on the marble flooring. You tried your best to keep a steady face as you look out onto the huge entryway. Across the room was a staircase that hugged the wall, and curved up to the second floor where you could see a set of doors. To either side of you was matching curved cut outs on the walls that lead to different rooms. This area alone was bigger than your own apartment. 

“I am,” said Hajime. “And this is my wife, (Y/N).”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yui. You two are younger than I expected.”

“Yeah, we get that a lot,” said Hajime nonchalant. 

“What do you do for work?”

“I’m a physical trainer and she’s an engineer.”

“Oh wow,” Yui beamed at you. “A woman in STEM, that’s great. Well I don’t like to hover, so I’ll let you two explore the house on your own and if you have any questions I’ll be down here, okay?”

“Sounds great,” you said, and Hajime led you to the room to your left. It was lightly furnished but appeared to be a living room. There were two pristinely white couches facing each other on top of a fluffy carpet. When you knew you were out of ear shot from the realtor, you leaned in and said, “So I’m the breadwinner, huh?”

Hajime scoffed, “For now, maybe. But I’ll work three jobs if it means I can earn more than you.”

Your jaw dropped in fake shock. “What’s wrong, Hajime? You don’t like the idea of a woman earning more than you?”

“It’s not that. I’d just feel... guilty, I guess? My mom always took care of me so I always promised myself that if I get a wife one day, I’d treat her the way my mom deserved to be treated.”

You stopped walking to look at him for a moment. He looked so sincere, and you felt your hand go warmer in his. 

“That’s sweet, but there’s more ways to care for someone than with money.”

“I guess you’re right,” he said while running his thumb across your knuckles. You turned your head to the side to hide your blush when something caught your eye in the other room. 

“Oh my goodness!”, you broke free from his hand to run into the other room. You pressed your knees onto the tufted cushion as you looked out the window. “I love bay windows! I definitely want one in my future house one day.”

Hajime stole a look at you while you had your back turned before he said, “Then let’s tell Yui that we’ll buy this place today.”

You turned your head to cock an eyebrow at him. “Yeah right. How much is this place going for anyway?”

He listed off a number that had way more zeros in it than you expected. You fell back on the cushion and put your hand to your forehead saying, “Oh god. We’re both going to have to work three jobs to afford this place.”

He rolled his eyes at you as he said, “C’mon, silly. We still have plenty to explore.”

As you walked through the many rooms of the house, you took turns pointing out different art pieces and decor. Or rather, took turns making fun of it. Much of the art was eccentric but lacking personality, something rich people buy just to prove that they can afford it. Eventually, you made it to the upstairs portion and found the master bedroom. It was a wide room that had its own bathroom and two closets. When you emerged from one of the closets, you saw Hajime laying down at the foot of the bed with his feet still on the floor. 

“What are you doing?”, you giggled as you approached him. 

“This house is so big, I need a nap just to get through it,” he said with closed eyes, his hands resting on his abdomen. 

An idea popped in your head and as quietly as you could, you plucked a pillow from the bed. Once you were in position, you threw it down, hitting Hajime in the face. He looked up at the ceiling in shock before tilting his head back towards your giggling face. 

“You’re going to pay for that.”

Suppressing a squeal, you ran to the other side of the bed as Hajime reached behind him to grab a pillow. You were standing on opposite sides of the bed, doing a shuffling motion back and forth as you were both trying to determine what the others next move would be. That was until Hajime suddenly got back on the bed as he swung his arm that was holding the pillow. You tried to make a run for it but the pillow smacked against your shoulder blade before you could dodge it. Before he could wind back for another hit, you mimicked his move and crawled on the bed and a full on fight was in suit. You swung at each other, mostly hitting each other’s shoulders if the opponent couldn’t dodge the attack. That was until you lost grip on the pillow and it went flying to the other side of the bed. You flopped down on your stomach and tried to reach for it when you felt a weight beside you. Hajime had his hand wrapped around your arm, holding you back from reaching the pillow. You could hear his laughter from beside your ear, which was surprisingly sweet sounding. 

“Is everything alright up there?”, Yui’s voice came from downstairs. 

Your faces were now turned towards each other with a shared shocked expression. Partially because the realtor almost caught you two acting like kids. But in that moment you realized just how close you were to him. Half of his hard chest was leaned against yours, and his arm was over yours still pinning it down. The mouth that was laughing in your ear a minute ago was now inches away from yours and you both shared a silent breath as you stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Yeah, everything’s good up here,” Hajime said loud enough for Yui to hear, head turned toward the door but never breaking eye contact from you. He let go of your arm and turned to get off the bed. You did the same and looked down at the crumpled mess of bedsheet you had both made. Wordlessly, you both worked together to fix the bed sheets and put the pillows back in place. 

“We should probably head out now,” he said while looking down, a bashful look on his face. 

“Sure,” you responded back, still feeling the high from when you were so close to him. 

Yui was typing on her phone when she looked up to see you and Hajime making your way down the staircase. “So what do we think? It has all the space you could ever need, right?”

“Absolutely,” Hajime said, hands in his pockets. “We have a couple other houses we’re looking at but this is the best one we’ve seen so far.”

You smiled towards the ground at his effortless lie. Yui pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to him saying, “That’s good to hear. Well if you decide that you want to put in an application, just call and I can get that set up for you. Do you have any other questions?”

You both nodded no and after a short goodbye you were walking out the front yard and back onto the sidewalk. A buzzing noise came from Hajime’s phone and pulled it out of his pocket.

“That was quick,” he said as he unlocked his phone. As he looked at the notification, his expression changed from expectant to something else.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Well… Usually the gift cards they give out are for restaurants but this is different.”

“What is it?”

“Two free tickets to laser tag.”

“I’m down if you are,” you said while smiling towards the ground.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he said, “You definitely know how to bring my inner child out.”

___

Once you arrived at the arcade, you and Hajime were in line with several kids and parents as you signed waiver forms. You and him were the only participants old enough to sign your own forms. As the instructor handed out the vests and plastic guns, he asked the group to split up in two teams. When Hajime noticed you standing on the opposite side of him, his brow quirked up.

“It’s no fun unless we’re competing against each other,” you said with a smirk.

“Fine, but I won’t hold back.”

“You’re with _her_?!”, said a little boy beside you to Hajime, pointing a small thumb in your direction.

“Uh...Yeah,” he said reluctantly.

“I guess there’s hope for all of us then.”

A shadow casted over Hajime’s face as he gave the boy a dirty look. You had a mixture of shock and amusement on your face until you heard the instructor say that the game was about to begin. The two teams entered separate doors and were told that they would have thirty seconds to hide before the game began. The arena was a nearly pitch black room with several geometric shaped objects throughout that would be used as hiding places. They all had small led lights attached to them, but either than that there was hardly any light in the room. Your vest signified you as the red team while the other was blue, and you crouched down a large upright rectangle until you heard the timer end. The game has begun.

You heard several footsteps as kids ran out from where they were hiding. Several buzzing sounds went off as members were eliminated. To your right, you saw a boy that was probably eight wearing the vest for the blue team. He wasn’t your primary target, so you decided to slowly walk the other way till he was out of sight. Hiding behind a foam object that was shaped like a log, you looked up at the scoreboard. Almost everyone has been eliminated. There were two members left on either team. 

When you thought the coast was clear, you stepped out to make your way towards a tall column when a foot stepped out from behind it. You instantly knew who it was, considering the shoe was bigger than any of the other players. As your eyes rose, so did the hand holding the trigger and you were face to face with your date.

“I was honestly trying to avoid this,” he said, his hand raised similarly but not pulling the trigger.

“I didn’t ask for special privileges. You should treat me like every other opponent.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m just too much of a gentleman to do that.”

“Fine,” you said, lowering your gun. “But it’s your loss.”

Hajime looked at you in confusion when suddenly a buzzing sound came from his vest. When he turned around, the boy who had insulted him earlier was giggling as he had his gun raised. 

“I got you! We won, we won!”

Suddenly there was a buzzing sound from your vest and the kid who was cheering. With matching shocked expressions, you all looked to the side to see that the kid that you avoided earlier was the one to pull the trigger. The lights came on and the scoreboard flashed that the blue team won and for everyone to walk towards the exit. As the kid behind Hajime huffed his annoyance, you and him shared an equally impressed expression before making your way towards the exit. 

___

Afterwards, you and Hajime stayed a little while longer at the arcade to share some junk food while discussing what happened during the game. Apparently, he was less merciful to the kids than you were, and was the main reason why most of your team got eliminated so quickly. You told him how you spared the kid that was the reason you got eliminated, which drove you two into a long discussion about made up war tactics. To an outside viewer, it might’ve looked like you two were arguing but you were both holding back laughter as you went back and forth about the morality of laser tag. 

By the time you left the arcade, the sun was starting to set and the sky was changing from blue to a deep orange color. The ride home felt shorter than before, since you were distracted by how beautiful the sky made everything look and you almost wished you could’ve asked him to drive you around a little longer. You were now back at your apartment’s parking lot, Hajime squinting at the sunlight behind you as you handed him his helmet.

“Today was fun,” you said, admiring how the golden sunlight complimented his tan skin.

“Yeah,” he said, looking down at his feet. You could tell he was nervous. Taking a few steps forward, you rested a hand on his shoulder as you gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked up with a pinched expression on his face, but he had a slight blush to his cheeks. 

“Let me know when you need a fake wife again, okay?”, you smiled up at him before turning away. You felt his eyes on you as you turned the corner to the elevators of your apartment complex. By the time you were on your floor, you heard the distant roar of the bike’s engine. It was starting to become a comforting sound.

\---

That night when you fell asleep, you dreamt of the same forest from a few days ago. Except when you entered this foreign land, you were face down on a patch of thick grass. You lifted your head up slowly to see the same boulder in this patch of land, but there was something beside it. A foot, covered in shining silver armor, was planted beside the stone. The man was entirely in silver armor, his hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword as he seemed to be using all his strength to pull it from its place, but it did not budge. When you tried to look up at his face, the sun was blocking your view. Everything was visible except his face, and the sunlight swallowed the entire image until you woke up in a sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motorcycle Iwa-chan lives in my head rent free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t really supposed to be canon Mika, I’m just really bad at coming up with original names lol

Sitting in the chair across from your couch, Mika used her feet to scouch the coffee table closer to her, something she always did when she was over at your place that annoyed you but you let it slide for the time being. Spread out on the table was various papers and sticky note reminders from all the things she missed while she was out sick.

“So how was it like being me for almost a week?”, she said, already organizing the papers in neat piles.

“I understand now why you get so easily hangry,” you said and she threw a pen at you, which you dodged. “Honestly, what possessed you to join nearly every club on our campus?”

“My mom was in all the same clubs when she went to college. Plus it looks good on a resume.”

After what felt like hours of sifting through papers and updating her on everything she missed from meetings, you were brewing tea in the kitchen when you heard her say, “Oh! What ever happened to those guys who asked for your number?”

You had been avoiding talking about it but you knew that Mika’s persistent nature would squeeze the information out of you one way or another. As you set the cups down, you started with, “I went on a date with both of them.”

“ _Aaand?!_ ”

“And they were both...great,” you went on to tell her about how the dates went, Mika hardly holding back her reactions as you went into detail about both dates. When you were done, you said, “And I’ve still been texting them kinda frequently. I mean, we all have jobs and school so it’s not like every day. But still… They’re both so different but nice. I feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

Mika slammed her tea cup down, nearly spilling it over the notes from the international desserts club. “(Y/N), this isn’t high school. You’re not in an established relationship because you went on one date with them. People our age go out with each other for months without ever putting a title to things.”

“Yeah, but what if I end up really liking them both?”

“I highly doubt that. Men are trash.”

You snorted into your cup when you heard your phone buzzing on the table. 

“It’s Tooru,” you said but Mika gave you a confused expression. “Oikawa.”

Her jaw dropped and she mouthed, ‘Pick it up’ while pointing at your phone. You rolled your eyes at your friend before answering the call.

“Hello,” you said while getting up from the couch, annoying your friend now that she wasn’t within earshot of the call.

“(Y/N), is now a bad time to call?”

“No, what’s up?”

“You mentioned before that you have a balcony at your place, right? What direction does it face?”

Your brows furrowed at that. “Um, I don’t know. You mean like on a compass?”

“Yes! Can you check for me.”

You told him to hold on as you pulled the phone away from your ear and opened the compass app. You used this as an excuse to step out onto your balcony and close the glass door since you knew Mika was pretending to be on her phone while intently listening to you. When you looked back at her through the shut door, she had a scowl on her face and you stuck your tongue out at her.

After a minute, you put the phone back to your ear and said, “It faces northeast.”

“That’s perfect!”

“Why…?”

“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and I have my own telescope. However my apartment window faces south and my roommate’s face’s northwest. If you’re free tonight, I’d love to come over so we can watch the stars together.”

There was a slight purr in the last part of his sentence. How can someone sound so sexy while talking about space? As calmly as possible, you said, “Sounds cool. I’ll make us dinner. What time should I expect you?”

You both agreed on a time for the late evening and ended the call. When you entered back into the living room, Mika wasn’t even pretending to be occupied.

“So, what was that about?”

“I think I have another date with Tooru tonight,” you said gingerly.

“Yay!”, she said, clapping her hands together. “Let me gather my stuff and get out of here. I can’t have you taking credit for all my hard work.”

\---

You were setting the table when you heard a knock at the door. You smoothed down your skirt while making your way to the door, and when you opened it, Tooru was standing in front of you with a large carrying case strapped to his back.

“Hey, little cutie,” he wiggled a brow at you before stepping inside to remove his shoes. He was in a navy button up shirt with a thin white grid pattern and brown slacks. This time he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Please tell me that’s not my contact name.”

“It can be if you want,” he said while taking off his shoes, peering up at you through his bangs.

“No thanks.”

“But it’s so fitting!”, he said while gently placing down his bag and standing up.

“Only if I can make yours ‘space nerd’.”

“Mean, (Y/N)! You’re like my roommate.” When he turned around, he could see the coffee table set up with plates and handkerchiefs. There was a small candle burning in the center of the table and a glass pitcher of ice water trickling condensation down onto the wood surface.

“My place is too small for a proper dining room. I hope this is okay,” you said while looking down, suddenly feeling shy. A hand was placed gently on your cheek as it lifted your face up to look at large brown eyes. His thumb was as light as a feather when it ran across your cheek, and it took everything within you not to melt into his touch. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you,” he said softly before turning away too soon. You were still catching your breath when you remembered that you needed to bring the food out. By the time you were done setting the table, Tooru already had the telescope set up on the balcony. You both sat comfortably across each other on the floor as you ate. The conversation flowed naturally as you two caught up on how school, work, and sports have been for the past week. It was easy listening to Tooru talk because it gave you an excuse to stare at him through the dim candle light. He used his hands a lot while talking, and when he tucked one of them under his chin, you found yourself staring at his mouth. 

“Are you ready?”

“Huh?”, you said, tilting your gaze back to his eyes. 

“For the meteor shower, of course,” he said while rising to his feet. He helped you up off the floor and led you to the balcony. As you closed the door behind you, he was making a few adjustments to the legs of the telescope. You leaned your back against the ledge of the balcony while facing him. 

“Will we be able to see it without a telescope as well?”

“Yes, but it can go by pretty fast sometimes. Luckily there’s not too many clouds out tonight.”

You turned your back to look out at the night sky while he adjusted the lenses. The stars were more apparent tonight than usual, or maybe you just never noticed them as much till now? They reflected off the pond outside the apartment building and made it look like it was sparkling. 

“It’s started. Come look!”

You raced over till you were beside him and he had moved so that you could lean down and look into the lense. 

“The view is far enough out that you should be able to see a few passing at a time,” he said while stepping aside. Closing your other eye, you looked into the lens and focused your vision. What you saw was mostly darkness, the only contrast being the overcast of clouds within your field of vision. You were about to lift your head back up when a flash of light broke through the clouds. It was like a single spark of a firecracker. 

“I think I saw one!”, you said a little too excitedly. You could hear Tooru laughing beside you. There was another flash of light followed by a second one. “I just saw two more. I hope these aren’t just helicopters.”

“No, it’s not. I think I saw a bit of that last one.”

You spent several minutes counting out how many you could see. After a while, you asked Tooru if he wanted a turn with the telescope but he insisted that you use it. A while later, there were no more of the flashing lights and when Tooru inspected, he said that the shower was probably over. 

“Do you think you can find a constellation?”

“Hm, there’s still a couple heavy clouds out but I can try.”

“I’ll be back, I’m just gonna get some water. Do you need anything?”

“No, thank you,” he smiled down at you before turning back to his telescope. 

You turned and opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar as you walked across your apartment. As you walked between the chair and coffee table, your ankle suddenly hooked onto one of the legs of the table and you crashed onto the floor, making an embarrassing squealing noise along the way. There was a loud thud and as you lifted your head up, all you could think was ‘Damnit Mika.’

“(Y/N)! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah,” you groaned as you tried to sit up. You moved your ankle away from the table leg but when you tried to get up, a searing pain shot through your leg. 

“Hey, let me help you up,” Tooru said, already wrapping your arm around his shoulder as he held tight to your waist. He gently lifted you up and onto the chair beside you. You sunk in and winced at the idea of putting your foot on the ground. However you felt a hand encircle the arch of your foot as the other held up your leg by the back of your calf. When you opened your eyes, Tooru was sitting on the ground in front of you as he inspected your ankle. 

“What are you doing?”, you said while squeezing your thighs together. Your skirt wasn’t super short, but you still felt flustered by his closeness. However, his eyes seemed to be trained solely on your ankle. 

“I’m just checking to make sure you didn’t injure it. We do this all the time at volleyball.”

“You often fall over coffee tables like an idiot?”

“Not quite but similar things happen on the court,” he said with a small smile. “Can you move it?”

Tentatively, you rolled your ankle to one side. There was a tiny bit of residual pain but nothing nearly as bad as when you tried to get up earlier. 

“Good. That means nothings broken,” he said while looking up at you. His eyes lingered on your face and you started to feel nervous. 

“What? Is there something on my face?”, you said, lifting a hand to your cheek. 

“No, it’s just that… At this angle, you look like a queen.”

You took a sharp inhale of breath as you tried to process what he just said. Pretending to run a knot on the back of your neck, you said, “Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“No, I’m being serious. You look good from above me.”

Hoping that the candle light didn’t show how much your face was burning, you looked down at him and said, “So what does that make you? My loyal servant?”

“I was thinking more of a king,” his smile was wicked even when you rolled your eyes at him. “I’m not just saying that to boost my own ego. It’s a king's duty to make his queen happy.”

“Yeah? And how do you intend on doing that?”

“Haven’t I already given you the stars?”, he said in a low voice. Maybe it was because he was leaning closer to you, but your whole body started to feel warm.

“Sure, but,” you leaned down so your elbows were resting on your knees. The pupils in Tooru’s eyes were blown out and his smirk was devilish. “...sometimes the simple things make me happy too.”

“Oh?”, he said with his teeth bared and eyebrows knotted. It was a look that was just as terrifying as it was seductive. “Like this?”

He leaned in and planted a kiss on the lower part of your shin. The pressure was soft but still sent a shiver up your entire body. You felt the tip of his nose trail up your leg, then he placed another kiss on the side of your calf. He didn’t have a distinct pattern, but his kisses were traveling upward and were agonizingly slow. You leaned back so your elbows were on the arm rests of the chair and you tried hard not to clench your fists. When Tooru reached your knee cap, he gave it one long slow kiss before flicking his eyes up at you. The look he gave you was one that told you that he had you exactly where he wanted you, even if he was the one under you. But there was still a level of coyness that also said that he wouldn’t admit it. He studied your face for a moment before turning his head and kissing the inner part of your knee, never breaking eye contact from you. His hands moved to the sides of the chair, keeping their space from you as his lips inched up father. He was now kissing the top of your thigh and when his nose met the edge of your skirt, he practically growled your name into your skin. 

You could no longer hold back as you tipped your head back and let out a soft whimper. His hands were now on your thighs and you sunk into his touch as his mouth travelled farther up your inner thigh. As the kisses became more feverish, you didn’t even care that he could probably see up your skirt. You just wanted more of his mouth on you. Your head was whirling and you didn’t even think before you said, “We haven’t even had our first kiss yet.”

Tooru stopped his attack on the soft spot of your flesh to give you a hazy look. He had a lazy smile on his face when he said, “There’s so much of you that’s worth kissing.”

Even though your legs felt like jello, you slid off of the chair and straddled his lap. He looked taken back for a moment, but his expression melted into one of lust as he rested his hands on your hips. His eyes bore into you so deeply, you felt like he was undressing you. Trying to steady your breath, you looked off to the side and an object landed on your field of vision. 

Plucking the unused folded up handkerchief from the table behind Tooru, you held it between you two as you ran your thumbs across it. Tooru had a confused expression on his face, but that was muffled when you wrapped the handkerchief around his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”, he said, not stopping you while you tied a knot in the back of his head. 

“I can’t… focus with you looking at me like that,” you said through heavy breaths. 

“But I liked seeing the expressions you were making. You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” he said, tilting his head down toward you in spite of his eyes being covered. His thumbs were massaging small circles on your hip bone. 

“Tooru, you fluster me nearly every second we spend together,” you could feel him grinning, but your eyes were closed as you had your forehead pressed to his. Your hands were clutching gently to the fabric on his shoulders. 

He leaned his head in so that your noses were touching and he said,”At least let me see when we kiss on the lips.”

His voice was so soft it almost sounded like a plea. You almost gave in, but you ran your tongue across your lips before saying, “Then I won’t kiss you there.”

Before he could respond, you tilted your head so that your mouth was on the crook of his neck. He let out a soft groan, which only encouraged you to move your mouth around more. His grip on your hips got tighter as you dotted kisses up to his jawline and beside his ear. You took a moment to consider before putting the lobe between your lips. You tugged it softly at first, and when your tongue reached out to flick it, Tooru gasped which trickled into a small laugh. You could tell that he wanted to do more with his hands, but didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. He settled on pressing one on your lower back while the other trailed between your shoulder blades. He was groaning your name softly, but when you started nibbling on his earlobe, he said it this time with more urgency. 

You placed your arm around his shoulders and used your other hand to push down on his chest, guiding him till he was laying flat on the floor. Your leg bumped the side of the table as you readjusted yourself on his lap and you could hear glass clattering but you didn’t care. All you could focus on was the way Tooru’s cheeks were flushed underneath the blindfold and the way his chest rose beneath his shirt with every breath. As you kissed from his jawline to his chin, your hands shakily went to the buttons on his shirt. He helped with the lower buttons until the shirt was hanging off his chest. Your hands were planted in either side of his head as you started sucking and nibbling at his collar bone and below. He grabbed one of your hands and started kissing the inside of your wrist. The touch felt so intimate, you nearly shook. He kissed the palm of your hand and your fingertips before burying two of your fingers in his warm mouth. The sensation was so sudden that you stopped sucking on his pec to look up. With his hair tousled and cheeks caved in, you swore you’ve never seen someone look so beautiful while doing something so lude.

Your fingers popped out of his mouth with a wet pop as he raised his head, “Is something burning?”

“What?”, you said, and in that moment the fire alarm went off, making a piercing ringing noise. The smell of burning fabric filled your nose. In an instant, you raised yourself off his chest and looked around. It didn’t take long for you to see that the tiny candle that you had lit in the center of the coffee table was tipped over and the flame had reached one of the spare handkerchiefs, causing a four inch flame that threatened to lift higher. 

“Oh my god!”,you said as you frantically looked for something to put it out with. The water pitcher was nearly empty. Looking toward the ground, you took one look at Tooru before ripping the handkerchief off his face. You were too much on high alert to watch his dazed expression, and you immediately unfolded the cloth and started beating down the fire. After a few hits, the flame went down and what was left was a charred hole in the middle of the cloth. You looked at it for a moment to make sure it wouldn’t reignite before letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Beneath you, you felt shaking and when you looked to the side, you could see Tooru, now propped on his hands, laughing beneath you. 

“What’s so funny?”, you said over the alarm, still feeling shell shocked from all that’s happened. 

“This. Your face while you were putting out the fire. I wish I could’ve caught it on camera,” he said, his shoulders still shaking in spite of holding in his laugh. 

“Oh shut up!”, you said before your focus snapped back to the alarm. “Shit. I gotta make that stop.”

As you got off his lap, he rested an arm on the edge of the coffee table, his shirt still unbuttoned. “It wasn’t that big of a flame. It should shut off on its own soon.”

“Yeah but I’m technically not allowed to burn candles here. And the landlord is so nosy he’s probably on his way h-“

Before you could finish your sentence, there was a frantic knock on the door. You cursed to yourself before turning to Tooru whispering, “That’s him! Put your shirt on!”

“Why? You seemed to be enjoying it?”, he smirked while tilting his head to the side. You shot him your meanest scowl while heading to the front door. The knocking was still continuing up until you turned the knob. 

“I got a notification about a fire alarm. Is everything ok?”,said your landlord, a short old man who’s glasses made his eyes look three times bigger than what they actually were. He was carrying a fire extinguisher in his arms. 

“Yes, sir. It was nothing major,” you were relieved when you heard the alarm silence from inside the apartment. That still didn’t stop your landlord for peering over your shoulder. You inched slightly to the side to block his view. 

“You weren’t burning a candle again, were you?”, he said, looking up at you skeptically. 

“No, it wasn’t that. I-“ suddenly you felt a presence beside you and you turned to see Tooru standing just behind you. His shirt was buttoned up all the way and he looked every bit a gentleman.

“Hello, sir. I’m sorry to disturb you so late in the evening. I was trying to cook for this lovely young lady but I’m a bit inexperienced in the kitchen and let the chicken burn. I’m sorry if I caused any trouble.”

His smile was so bright it almost looked genuine. The old man’s expression seemed to soften as he took in what he must be assuming is Tooru’s trusting features. Or maybe he regarded him higher because he was a man. Either way, it kinda pissed you off. 

“Alright. Just be careful next time. I can’t afford this place burning to the ground!”, he said, his beady eyes shooting back to you. 

“Of course, sir. My apologies again.”

The landlord gave one last look at the two of you before slowly turning away and walking down the hall. You walked up at step to close the door, and when it clicked shut a hand was pressed on it beside your head. 

“You don’t like to follow rules, do you?”

When you turned around, Tooru was leaning down so he was at eye level with you. That made it very hard to keep the stern expression you were trying to show. 

“I do. I just… like candles,” you said while looking down at your feet. 

“You can’t seem to keep them in place.”

“Last time, I left it burning when I fell asleep. This time was a freak accident.”

“You should call it a blessing,” he said, causing you look up at him. His gaze was burning into you as he continued, “because I don’t know what I would’ve done to you if that candle didn’t stop me.” 

He pressed his forehead to yours and for a moment you thought he might kiss you. You took in a sharp inhale of breath and he pulled his face away. You hoped that he didn’t interpret that as that you didn’t want him to kiss you. 

“I’m gonna head home. No more candles for you tonight,” he said while pulling away, his hand dropping to his side. 

All you could do was nod as you opened the door. Tooru took a step forward before you said, “Wait, what about your telescope?”

He turned his head to the side, smiling back at you without turning his torso. “Take care of it for now. It gives me a reason to come back.”

You bit down on the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from smiling too hard, and once the door was closed all you could do was press your back against it as your brain tried to catch up to everything that just happened. 

***

Iwaizumi was flipping through sports channels when he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. A moment later, Oikawa was sauntering through the living room while unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You’re home late,” said Iwaizumi while still looking at the tv screen. “Did you get mobbed or something.”

“I don’t know, Iwa-chan, you tell me,” Oikawa said while lifting his shirt off his torso. The sleeves were still around his arms as he turned to show off the purple hickey on his chest. He stuck out his tongue for good measure. 

“Gross! Keep that shit to yourself, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi said, throwing the remote at Oikawa’s head. He dodged it, disappearing into the hallway and a moment later there was the sound of the shower running. 

Iwaizumi gave an annoyed huff as he realized that he had to get up to fetch the remote. As he got up, his thoughts lingered to you. Even though he didn’t bother asking about Oikawa’s dating life (he could hardly keep up with how many girls confessed to him in high school), he was a bit jealous that his friend was getting action when he wasn’t. Of course, that wasn’t all he wanted from you, but it didn’t hurt to text you...right? 

Looking at the time on his phone, he resolved to himself that it was too late at night to be texting you without coming off as desperate. He had only been on one date with you, but he couldn’t get you off his mind. He would do this right and take his time. Because he saw something in you that made him think this was a slow burn worth waiting to catch fire. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorry this took so long but I got sidetracked while writing a Sukuna story, which should be coming this Saturday. I’m hoping to get another chapter out for this this week as well. Enjoy :)

As the song came to an end, you leaned in towards your friends ear, “I think I need water. What about you?”

“No, I’m good,” Mika said, not looking at you. Instead her eyes were trained on the tall guy she had been watching for the last three songs. The music kicked back up and you shuffled through herds of people as you made your way towards the bar. After paying for the water bottle with cash that was stuffed in the pocket of your skort (thank god for modern clothing design), you looked back out at the dance floor. Through the crowd, you could see your friend’s back pressed against the guy she showed interest in earlier. His hands were hugging her waist as she flipped her hair from side to side. When you made eye contact with her, she gave you a wink and you shook your head in spite of having a smirk. You took this as a sign to sit and take a breather, which you didn’t mind. 

You weren’t the biggest fan of clubs, but every once in a while Mika somehow convinced you to come out with her. This time she said it was to celebrate her passing a midterm she thought she was destined to fail. You could’ve easily come up with an excuse for why you couldn’t go, but honestly, you needed a distraction. It had been a couple days since your last date with Tooru and you didn’t want to be the girl waiting around for his response while he was off at some training camp. Supposedly. You found it a little bit suspicious the morning after your date with him when you woke up to a text from him saying he probably wouldn’t be responsive for the next few days because he was going to Tokyo. Your response was nonchalant, and your pride told you not to push for more information. After all, it wasn’t like he was your boyfriend. But the timing of it all was a bit strange to you, considering the night before was the most physical you two have gotten. In fact, every time you hung out with him it seemed to always lead to physical touch. It didn’t particularly bother you, but you were afraid that maybe this was turning into a pattern and maybe Tooru’s intentions for you were less genuine that he came off as. You had to remind yourself that he was popular with the ladies and you shouldn’t get your hopes up too high, no matter how good he made you feel. 

You found an empty booth seat pressed against the wall just off the dance floor. It gave you a good view of where Mika was despite the lights being so dim. As you took a long needed sip from your water bottle, you heard the text tone of your phone.

>From: Hajime

>>Godzilla only gets a bad rep because there’s so many bad remakes of it. I know which ones are and aren’t worth watching.

You couldn’t help but to smile down at the text. You and Hajime have been texting on and off all day and when the conversation was brought to what movies they should watch whenever you’d hang out with him again, somehow this turned into a defense case for Godzilla. His passion for the monster was endearing.

>From:(Y/N)

>>I will watch ONE, but if I don’t like it we’re watching the princess bride

>From: Hajime

>>This doesn’t feel like a fair trade but okay

You had about five other movies you would have suggested, but there was something hilarious about the idea of the ever scowling Hajime watching such a girly film. You could already see yourself swooning just to annoy him when the kissing scene comes up. 

“What are you smiling for?”

When you looked up, a lanky figure was standing in front of you. His hands were in his pockets as he gave you a smoldering look. You gave him one look before saying, “That’s none of your business.”

“I just wanna know how I can get a pretty girl to smile like that,” he said as he raked a hand through his blonde undercut. You saw a hint of silver in his mouth as he spoke. 

“Ask google,” you said as you got up from your seat. You’ve had to tell off your fair share of persuiters in the past, and this guy seemed like the persistent type. It was better to just remove yourself from the situation. As you walked towards the edge of the dance floor, you scanned the crowd for Mika or the guy she was dancing with. When you couldn’t find either of them, you pulled out your phone.

>From: (Y/N)

>> Where are you? Bathroom?

“I’d rather ask from the source,” you heard the man’s voice from behind you. He was still smirking down at you as he stood close. When you turned your head forward he asked, “Are you looking for someone?”

“Again, that’s none of your business,” you didn’t bother hiding your annoyance.

“If you give me your number, I can call you if I find your friend.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Luckily there was a group of people walking by and you used it as an opportunity to escape. You cut through the crowd, earning some annoyed glances, and paced into the bathroom. Once inside, you gently pushed past girls as you scanned the bottom of the stalls. By the time you reached the last stall, there was no one inside who had Mika’s shoes. When you turned around, you were faces with your own reflection in the wide mirror. Your expression only verified how anxious you were starting to feel. Pulling out your phone, there were still no notifications from your friend. You pushed the call button and pressed the phone to your ear. It rung five times before it picked up.

“Mm-Hello?”

“Mika, where are you? I’m in the bathroom right now?”

“Bathroom?”

“Yeah...The bathroom. At The Spot.”

“Oooh, I’m not there,” she giggled.

“Yes, I know that. Where. Are. You?”

“I’m in an uber. With Suguru. He said he has an impressive record collection at his place!”

You could feel your pulse pumping through your temple. As steadily as you could, you said, “Is that the guy you were dancing with?”

“Yeah! He’s so nice, you would love him.”

“When did you leave,” you asked more urgently.

“When I saw you talking to that guy. I figured we both had company tonight,” she said not so subtly. 

“Mika, it wasn’t like that. You can’t just leave without telling me.”

“I’m sorry,” you could practically hear her pout. “The uber was waiting outside, I didn’t have time. I swear I was gonna call!”

You were trying to muster up a response that didn’t require raising your voice when Mika cut in, “We just arrived at his place. I gotta go love ya bye!”

Before you could respond, there was a dial tone and the call ended. You were left staring at your reflection, and your face no longer hid the anxiety you felt. When a girl exited the stall behind you, you rushed inside and pressed your back against the door as you felt the nerves creep over your entire body, causing your ankles to shake. The blood pounding in your ears almost distracted you from the ringing coming from your phone. When you looked at your screen, it was Hajime calling. You picked up.

“Hello,” you said shakily. 

There was a rumbling noise on the other end, like the sound of the phone rubbing against sheets. You gave another hello when you finally heard a response.

“Shit, sorry. I lost my phone between the couch cushions and I must’ve accidentally dialed you.”

“Oh,” was all you could come up with.

There was a pause before he said, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” you said automatically but your voice gave you away. “No. I went to this club with my friend and she left me and now I’m alone.”

“What the fuck? Where are you?”, his tone more urgent.

“The Spot in downtown. I don't know the exact address. Hajime I-... I don’t want to be here.”

“I know where that is. I’m heading over now. Where are you right now exactly?”

“In one of the bathroom stalls. There was this guy that wouldn’t leave me alone and I was getting nervous I-” you started profusely apologizing till Hajime cut you off.

“It’s okay. I’ll be there soon. Just stay where you are.”

You replied gingerly before ending the call. Guilt racked over your body as you felt even smaller than before. It’s been a while since you felt this anxious, and it was even worse that it was out in a public space. And now you were dragging someone into your mess. You felt so stupid and there was a welling in your chest as the music felt even more suffocating than before, despite it being muffled by the walls of the bathroom. You clutched your phone to your chest as you focused on controlling your breathing. You weren’t sure how much time passed, but when you phone dinged, you were relieved to see an ‘I’m outside’ message from Hajime. 

The bathroom was nearly empty at this point and you walked towards the door. The lights in the room were even dimmer than before and the dance floor was so packed that there were people dancing everywhere. You kept bumping into shoulders as you made your way to the exit when you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

“There you are,” said a familiar voice. It was the man from earlier. He kept his grip on your shoulder as he stepped forward, closing the space between you two. You felt his hand clutch your hip as he tried moving your body with his. “You weren’t thinking about leaving, were you? Let me at least have one dance with you.” 

“Can you give it a rest, I’m not interested,” you said as you pushed on his chest. Still, he had a tight grip on you. 

“C’mon, just give me one dance. If you like it, I get your number,” he sang, flashing a grin down at you. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“That’s enough,” said a voice beside you, a hand reaching over between you and the man, roughly yanking his hands away from you. The room was dark, but when you turned your head, a deep shadow was casted over Hajime’s face as he stood beside you. He gently grabbed your hand. 

“Lets go,” his glare still directed at the stranger. 

“Hey, she was talking to me,” said the guy, a condescending smirk now directed at Hajime.

“Really? Because it seemed like she was politely telling you to fuck off. I’m not as nice, so maybe you shou-“

“Hajime,” you squeezed his hand, earning his attention. “Ignore him. Let’s just go.”

He gave the man one last death glare before pulling you towards the exit. By the time you could see past the crowd and outside, his parked bike came into view from the side street. 

“Thank god it’s still here,” he said. “I parked illegally. If that asshole made me stay any longer, I might’ve gotten towed.”

All you could do was nod, arms clutched tightly to your chest. You were still coming down from everything that just happened in the past hour. 

“Are you okay?”, he turned to you, his tone more serious. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but are you drunk right now? It’s important to keep your balance on the bike, even if you’re a passenger.”

“No, I’m too sober right now.”

That made him crack a small smile. “Let’s take you home,” he said, turning to his bike. You reached out and touched his arm, quickly retracting it as you suddenly felt shy. 

“I don’t want to be alone right now… Can we go to your place?”

“He looked at you for a moment before saying, “Yeah.” 

The ride to his place was short and the cool breeze was a welcoming feeling compared to the claustrophobia of the club. That, however, was replaced with a new fear when you realized that you would be stepping into Hajime’s apartment. You knew he wasn’t the type to take advantage of you, but there was a sense of tension between you two as you silently made it to him floor. When you entered inside, he started flicking on lights. The place was a bit bigger than yours, and surprisingly clean. 

“My roommate is away right now,” he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as you took your shoes off. 

“You know what that means…,” you said while looking back at him. His eyebrows shot up, and you followed it up with, “We can watch Godzilla on full blast!”

“You’re not very good at hints,” he said, face softened into a small smile as he turned away. You followed him through the living room to a narrow hallway that had three doors on either wall. Hajime opened the one to the right and you entered into a modest sized bedroom. Besides the bed sheets being a crumpled mess, the room was fairly neat. There were vintage movie posters and license plates hung on the wall. Besides the computer table and the dresser with a tv hanging over it, there wasn’t much furniture but the room still felt comfortable and lived in. Like the volleyball sitting in the corner of the room next to a stack of DVDs. You sat on the floor, your back against the foot of the bed as Hajime sifted through this dvd collection. 

“You know, after the night you had I think you deserve to watch one of your movies,” Hajime said over his shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I’m in the mood for something new,” you said as you curled your knees into your chest and wrapped your arms around them. The room smelled like him, and you spotted a candle on his desk. 

When Hajime found the disk he was looking for, he popped it into the slot on the side of the tv and grabbed the remote. When he sat down, his focus was on the screen as he pulled up the movie. 

“I picked a more modern version since the special effects of the older ones are pretty laughable. But if this one sparks your interest, it might be worth…,” his words trailed off when he looked down at you. His lips were pursed as a nervous expression came over his eyes. Without a word, he grabbed a small throw blanket from the corner of his bed and threw it over your legs, draping it in front of you. 

“What are you doing,” you giggled out of confusion. 

“The way you were sitting,” he started nervously, looking off to the side. “I could see under your skirt.” 

You pushed the blanket to the side as you got on your knees. You lifted the corners of your skirt up as you said, “It’s a good thing these come with built in shorts.”

His eyes lingered on your exposed skin, his face turning more red. “You really shouldn’t do that around me.” 

“Why?,” you asked, letting the fabric drop down. 

“I’m trying to be respectful and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he raked a hand roughly through his hair. “I don’t even know what I’m saying. I sound like an idiot.” 

“Hajime,” you said softly as you sat in front of him, this time with your calves on either side of you. “You are respectful. And sweet.”

He snapped a look at you that said ‘Yeah, right’ but it had a hint of sarcasm to it. 

“But sometimes, girls like to be treated not so respectfully,” you pretended to pick at something on the carpet. “It can be fun.”

“You don’t want that,” his tone was serious, and when you looked up he was looking straight at you, his face stern. 

“But what if I do?”, you asked coyly, playing with the edge of your skirt as you inched it up your thigh. You felt heat spread from your chest and down your entire body as he watched you. When you put your hand between your thighs and squeezed them together, that’s when he seemed to lose his resolve. 

In an instant, you were laying on your back. Both of your hands were pinned above your head by one of his. His other hand was gripping the back of your thigh as you had your legs loosely wrapped around him. His face was inches from yours and his expression was a mixture of anger and want. 

“Is this what you wanted?  _ This _ is how you want to be treated? I thought you were a nice girl but I bet if I asked you to spread your legs farther, you’d do it.”

You did so, and the feeling of his hips pressed against your heat was welcoming. Until you felt his hand draw back and crack down on the part of your thigh he was gripping. You let out a small yelp and felt Hajime’s lips against your ear. 

“I said if. Do I have to explain the difference between an order and a suggestion?”

The feeling of his thumb massaging the area he just smacked was so distracting. His lips were brushing against the most sensitive parts of your neck, but he refused to kiss it. The teasing was becoming too much and all you could mutter was, “Please Hajime… Touch me more.”

He moved his mouth over yours and said, “My name sounds so good on your lips.” 

You wanted to kiss him, but before you got the chance, he moved his hands to your hips and flipped you over. You were suddenly laying on your stomach until Hajime lifted your hips in the air. You kept the side of your face and hands on the ground as you looked back at him. All you could see was his hand on your hips as he sat up behind you. He pressed himself against you and you could feel his bulge through his joggers and the thin material of your skort. With his hands anchored to your hips, he moved you and himself, starting a rhythm that made you feel dizzy. It was so much and not enough all at the same time. Every time he curved your hips up to the highest point, his length pressed against your most sensitive spot. That was followed by a slow dragging motion as he rubbed against your entire heat. You bit down hard on your lip as you tried to suppress a moan. One of his hands glided up your back as he leaned forward. 

“I don’t even have to move you,” he said lowly on the back of your neck. “You’re doing it all on your own.”

He planted a slow kiss on the back of your neck and started whispering words of encouragement as you moved your body against his. You were too intoxicated by his touch to focus on what exactly he was saying, but you heard things like ‘good girl’ and ‘you’re doing such a good job’ in a gruff voice against your skin. 

“Hajime,” you practically whined. 

That was when you both heard a sound coming from the other side of the apartment. The sound of a key being pushed into a lock, shortly followed by the front door opening. You both froze in shock for a moment before Hajime rested his forehead on your back, letting out an exhale. 

“Perfect timing. It’s my roommate.”

He curled off of you and slowly sat on the ground beside you. You were too dazed to copy his motion, and instead laid on your side facing him. He bit at his thumb for a moment while looking off to the side. 

“I took that too far, I’m sorry. I-“

You reached out and rested your hand on his. You were sure your face was still flushed, but you looked up at him and said, “Don’t apologize. I liked it…”

There was a moment of silence between you two. However, that was interrupted by the sound of his roommate walking past their room. His bedroom must’ve been connected to the door at the end of the hall, because you heard the door open and close. The sound seemed to ease Hajime’s nerves. 

“You can sleep in my bed tonight. I’ll crash on the couch. I have some pajama pants and t-shirts in my dresser. You can pick out whatever you want,” he said as he rose to the floor. 

“You don’t have to do that,” you said while sitting up. “I’ll take the couch. Or… I don’t mind if you want to stay in here with me…”

You looked down to cover your blush but felt a hand under your chin, lifting your face. Hajime was leaned down and he kissed the top of your forehead.

“If I stayed in here, I really won’t be able to control myself,” his gaze was smoldering before turning softer. “Get some sleep. If you need anything, let me know.”

You gave a small nod as you watched him slip out the room. After looking through his drawers, you found a pair of long blue drawstring pajama pants. They were big on you but you were able to tie them in place. Lying next to the stack of pants were piles of folded up t-shirts. You laughed to yourself when you found a Godzilla shirt. Slipping it over you, you settled into his bed. The sheets smelled like laundry soap and wood. You placed your phone down beside you, but before you could set an alarm, exhaustion raked over your body and you fell asleep instantly. 

—-

You were back in the forest, still lying down on the warm grass. Your body felt too heavy for you to lift up anything besides your head. The knight was still struggling to pull the sword out of its place. He was so distracted by his heaving and pulling that he didn’t notice the figure walking towards him. You still couldn’t see the knight's face, but you could tell by his body that his entire focus was on the sword. Someone in a pair of white boots walked past you, his back to you as his long black cape swooped past his ankles. By the time the knight noticed him, the cloaked man outstretched a hand and sent the knight flying across the field. You heard a crash as the back of his armor slammed against a tree. You couldn’t see if he was conscious or not because the cloaked man was now blocking your view. You looked up at him, and although the sunlight blocked most of your view of the back of his head, you could see the outline of a pair of thick, curled horns sticking out of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dry humping is...........underrated............................


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi lol ..................
> 
> So I totally did not mean to take a 5 month hiatus on this story. I had major writers block after the last part of chapter 5 and I figured a little break would be fine but that turned into months. I literally spent two months just changing up the first couple paragraphs. 
> 
> But good news is that the hiatus is over and I know exactly how I want this story to go so I’m announcing here and now that this story will end with ........
> 
> *drum roll noises*
> 
> TWO OPTION CHOICES! 
> 
> That’s right girls and gays you get to chose which volleyball boy y/n falls in love with. Expect some angst but both endings will be ultimately happy. I don’t wanna give away too much yet but you should expect at least 3 more chapters coming from this story and I PROMISE it won’t take me long to complete. 
> 
> Again I apologize. Hope you enjoy. Ly💕

It was still dark in Hajime’s room when you woke to the sound of drawers being open. You turned your head to see a tall figure with their back turned to you from across the room. The shadow seemed to have heard you move in bed, and turned their head to say over their shoulder, “I don’t want to hear anything from you about me waking you up, Iwa-chan. I know you took my favorite pair of pajama pants.”

You were still sleepy, but you couldn’t help to feel like the voice had a distinctly familiar tone to it as you sat up. Rubbing sleep out of your eyes, you tried to take in the person's features through the dark. From the limited light coming from the window on the side of the room, you could see dark wavy hair atop of a slender body. The male figure was picking up different pairs of pajama pants and tossing them to the other side of the drawer when they didn’t seem to be the ones he was looking for. Sitting up with your legs hanging off the bed, you could see now that the man was shirtless and in boxer briefs. The hair was unmistakable. 

“Tooru?”

He turned around so fast that his side hit the drawer, causing it to rock forward a few inches and he caught it in his arms to steady it. Once he did, he squinted in the darkness while attempting to cover as much of his underwear with his hands as he could. 

“(Y/N)?”, he asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

Your voice caught in your throat as realization dawned on you. Tentatively, you said, “Hajime let me stay the night...”

Tooru straightened his back, seemingly not caring about hiding his underwear anymore. Though you made it a point to not look downwards. His eyebrow was quirked up but his expression was unreadable. “Is he coming back in here?”

“No,” you said, feeling like a dog caught tearing up a couch cushion. “He’s sleeping on the couch. Are you two roommates…?”

“Yes, and friends” he said, still not giving away his expression. He started to walk slowly towards you as you kept your hands at your side. When he was standing directly in front of you, he asked, “Are you friends with Iwa-chan?”

“Shouldn’t you put on pants?”, you asked, keeping your eyes down to your lap. 

“You’re wearing mine,” he said, his voice liquid smooth. 

“Oh,” was all you could say as you felt your face burning. No wonder they were so long on you. Tooru was at least a couple inches taller than Hajime. 

Suddenly, you felt a hand sweep under your chin and lift your face up. Your eyes widened and you were forced to look in his eyes to avoid your gaze from wondering elsewhere. Tooru was leaning forward and his mouth was quirked up slightly. 

“I always thought that the first time you’d come here, it’d be because I invited you. Maybe it’s none of my business, but now I'm curious as to how you ended up here.”

Your mind was swimming as you collected your thoughts. Finally you said, “I...don’t know a way to answer that without making this awkward.”

“It’s already pretty awkward, (Y/N), I’m in my underwear.”

Your mouth leaned sideways as you gave him a knowing look. “We both know that you’re more than comfortable in your own skin.”

“Sure, but I just figured when you’d see me like this it’d be reserved for a special moment between us,” he said, putting his hand over his heart. You rolled your eyes while pushing one hand out to nudge him on the chest. Before you could draw it back, Tooru caught it and held onto it gently while looking down. His thumb was like a feather as it brushed over your knuckles. In a softer tone, he said,”You know, I didn’t mean for our last date to get that physical. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it. But I totally forgot about the training camp and I felt like a dick leaving you with just a text. I know we’re not...together yet, but I want you to know that you mean more to me than that stuff. But if you found someone else...”

He looked off to the side. You’d never seen him this vulnerable before and it only made you feel worse. Swallowing to keep your heart from leaping out of your chest, you said, “I really appreciate hearing that, Tooru. But I didn’t find…. I mean, I’ve been….talking to Hajime before that.”

“The same way you’ve been talking to me?”

The room fell deathly silent. The air felt so much heavier and you could feel a lump in the back of your throat. All you could do was turn your head down as an answer, Tooru’s hand falling to his side. 

“It’s a good thing I’m so competitive.”

The look of bewilderment on your face did not match the smirk that was on Tooru’s. You almost strained a muscle by how fast your head whipped up to his response, and confusion was all you felt as he started to back away from you. 

“What are you getting on ab-.”

“This was such a nice dream,” Tooru said, walking towards the door as if you weren’t in the room. As he rested his hand on the door knob, you were certain he was about to leave till he turned to face you and said, “I’m too much of a gentleman to tell the real (Y/N) this, but I just know that the vision of her in my pajama pants is going to leave me in a rather frustrated state when I wake up in the morning.”

Before you could stop yourself, you looked down, and had to clap your hand over your open mouth to suppress your gasp before Tooru turned away, blocking your view of his tented underwear as he opened and shut the door silently behind him. 

Your head was swimming with too many thoughts for you to sleep easily for the rest of the night. 

—-

You weren’t sure what time it was when you woke up, but as you stretched your arms out, the smell of breakfast flooded your senses. Despite your growling stomach, you silently snuck into the bathroom across the hall without being spotted. It was remarkably clean for a boys bathroom and you noticed the two sets of toothbrushes and towels inside. It was a painful reminder of the revelation you had last night, but your attention was brought to your reflection when you saw the snugged eyeliner and wayward stands of hair.

‘Tell me this isn’t what Tooru saw last night,’ you thought as you dug through the bottom cabinet for q tips. Once found, you spotted a cleanser on the counter, its brand something you are familiar with and you assumed that it had to be owned by Tooru. Once your face and hair was somewhat presentable, you snuck back in Hajime’s room to change into your clothes. The all black outfit was a little skimpy for daytime wear but it’s not like you had any other options.

Walking through the living room, you didn’t spot anyone till you saw the back of broad shoulders hovering over the stove through the kitchen cut out that was connected to the living room. The living room was wide enough that there were two bar stools propped in front of the counter facing the kitchen, and as you sat down, you could see Hajime humming to himself as something sizzled in front of him. You didn’t recognize the song right away, but it seemed like some type of classic rock tune. When he finally turned around with a skillet in hand, he paused when he finally noticed you. 

“You’re up,” he said simply as his cheeks started to blush. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” you said while looking down at the bacon on the pan, the hunger really starting to set in. 

“Well, no of course not. I just planned on serving you breakfast in bed.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan. You never serve me breakfast in bed,” came a voice from behind you. You slowly turned in your seat to see Tooru standing behind you. He was dressed in day clothes and his hair was perfectly styled as he reached out to grasp your hand. 

“I can see why you would serve breakfast in bed to her, though,” he said while bringing your hand up to plant a small kiss on it. “Someone as beautiful as you should always be treated like a queen.”

_ ‘Is he fucking serious right now?!?!?!,’  _ you thought, your hand and entire body frozen as he gave you a wicked smile. Part of you wanted to crack your hand over that beautiful face. 

“Thats enough, Oikawa,” Hajime said in a fed up tone. “If you stand any closer, she’ll pass out from the scent of your cologne.”

“That’’s the first time in a while you’ve called me by my real name, Iwa-chan. No energy for nicknames today?” he asked while sitting down on the stool next to yours. Hajime had finished loading two plates up with food at this point and he walked around the little island till he was standing behind Tooru’s chair. 

“I might after breakfast,” he said, and grabbed the back of Tooru’s chair, scooting it back fast enough that the taller man nearly fell to the floor.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined as he watched Hajime take his chair. “Why would you put a plate in front of me if it wasn’t meant for me?”

Hajime grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and bit one end before turning to Tooru and saying, “Well, you know what they say about assumptions. If you want breakfast, serve yourself Shittykawa.”

You could help but to laugh at Tooru’s expression as he walked to the cupboard and grabbed a plate.

___

Breakfast wasn’t as awkward as you thought it would’ve been. Honestly, most of the time was spent with the boys bickering over any and everything. However, you could tell that neither of them took it too seriously, even if there were moments where Hajime would threaten to stab Tooru with his fork. Tooru had left the apartment right after breakfast was over but not before trying to give your hand a goodbye kiss, which Hajime smacked away with a kitchen cloth. 

Now you were walking up the steps to your apartment with Hajime behind you. Even though the time between last night at the club to now felt like forever ago, you still didn’t feel ready to say goodbye to Hajime. So after he parked his bike in the parking lot, you asked him if he wanted to come up for tea. You were glad when he said yes. 

Finally being home reminded you how long you’ve been without a shower and you suddenly felt self conscious. Turning to face Hajime, you said, “I lied. I’m gonna take a quick shower while you make us tea.”

“Is this how you treat all your guests,” he smirked up at you while taking off his shoes. 

“Teapot is under the sink,” you said in a sweet voice, flashing him a smile while turning the corner to head to your bathroom. You made sure to not stay in the shower too long and when you dried off, you put on a light pair of cotton shorts and a shirt that you hoped gave off a comfy yet cute impression. When you entered back into the living room, Hajime was sitting on your couch with two tea cups set in front of him on the coffee table. For a split second, you thought you saw him eye the bit of exposed skin between your shirt and shorts, but quickly averted his eyes. 

“Thank you, kind sir,” you said with a coy smile as you walked over to sit on the other side of the couch. 

“Any time, princess,” he said casually while picking up his cup, but his hand abruptly stopped as if realizing what he just said. 

You raised a brow at him, lifting your mug up to hide your smile. “Princess?”

He set his cup down a little too fast, almost making some of the tea splash onto the coaster. He racked a hand through the back of his spikey hair and said, “You know, since you like that one movie so much…”

“Ah!” You exclaimed, jumping off the couch to Hajime’s surprise. Without another word, you paced over to the tv and knelt down onto your knees to look through your small collection of DVD’s. When you found what you were looking for you held it up, turning your head to flash another smile his way, but Hajime had his head turned away from you, his expression looking more stern than it did a couple seconds ago. “Is something wrong?”

Hajime turned his head without looking at you and said, “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What thing?” You asked, plopping down on the floor with both legs on one side of you. 

“That thing where you don’t realize the effect you have on people,” his eyes were slightly smoldering as he looked down at you. 

“Is that your way of saying you were staring at my ass?”

“No! Maybe…,” his hands were clenching his knees as he sat up. “Look, all I’m saying is you have to be careful. There’s way more guys out there like that creep from last night who want to take advantage of you.” 

“Hajime,” you started while crawling around the table towards him. “With all due respect, I’m a single woman who lives alone. I’m aware of the dangers I may face.”

You were now sitting in front of his spread legs, and his expression was more serious as you gazed up at him. 

“Stuff like that doesn’t happen to me often, but I’m usually pretty precautious,” you tentatively placed a hand on his knee and his chest puffed out a little bit. “But I will admit that it was nice having someone come to my rescue.”

Hajime leaned down, and for a moment you thought he might kiss you but instead he grabbed the dvd case from your hand, holding it up as he rested his elbow on his thigh and said, “Am I your knight in shining armor?” 

You shook your head, laughing softly while plucking the dvd out of his hand, placing it on the coffee table behind you without breaking his eye contact. “Wesley was a pirate, silly.”

There was something about the way he smiled down at you that was different from all the other ones he’s given you. This one felt softer, like there were no barriers to it. You felt like you were looking at the real him for the first time. His seemingly permanent scowl was replaced with a quirked up lip, and you couldn’t take your eyes off it as you inched your face closer to his. He was moving closer too and for a moment the air between your lips seemed too cold, too empty. 

You weren’t sure who grabbed onto who first, but in an instant your arms were snaking around his neck as his hands gripped your waist. Your lips met somewhere in the middle and at first you weren’t sure where you were kissing until you felt his surprising soft mouth against yours. You squealed against his mouth when he squeezed your waist, lifting you up to straddle his lap. With your head above his, your lips broke apart for a moment and you both were laughing at how heavy you were both breathing. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he said in a gruff voice, his smile just as bright as before. You could hardly hold back your smile as you pulled him back in for more kisses, one of his hands gripping the back of your neck while the other traced lazy patterns across your spine. The feeling of him touching you made you tingle all over and you moved your lips to his jaw. You couldn’t stop giggling when he’d say praises like ‘so pretty’ and ‘perfect’ against your ear. This was such a soft moment that you felt like hardly anyone got to see this side of Hajime but you. However, his words turned into a low groan when your lips lightly suckled on his earlobe. You stopped for a moment, both of you silent over what you just heard, but then Hajime lightly pushed your head forward with the hand that was still wrapped around your neck, encouraging you to continue. When you flicked your tongue against the soft lobe, you could feel the shutter run down his entire body, his other hand pressing harder on your lower back. The feeling of him reacting to your touch made you feel so good in that moment that you were surprised when his hands dropped from you and he went still.

“What is that?” He asked, his voice sounding more serious than it had all day. His head was turned towards your balcony and when you looked , you could see the hard metal object shining in the sunlight.

The telescope. 

The heat that you had felt over your entire body suddenly went cold as you froze beside him. Without another word, Hajime gently moved you to the side, placing you on the couch as he got up and walked towards the balcony. All you could do was sit back and watch as he reached for the door and slide it open, walking towards the telescope to look at it more closely. 

He stood in front of it for what felt like forever, even though only about a minute or two had passed. Even though your feet felt like they had weights on them, you figured you couldn’t just sit on the couch for forever, so you slowly walked towards Hajime, his tense shoulders being the only thing in view. 

“This is Oikawa’s,” he said before you could utter a breath. He ran his fingers over the base close to where the lense was. “He got his high school jersey number engraved on it.”

You hadn’t even noticed, and you couldn’t remember if Tooru had mentioned that to you, but at the same time you didn’t know many people who owned a telescope like this one. Hajime’s voice was scary calm as he continued, “Why is it in your apartment?”

You should’ve been expecting that question at this point, but it felt like you had just swallowed a handful of gravel. Hajime turned slowly to face you, and his expression was more blank than you expected, but you could see the confusion in his eyes. You wanted to reach out and give him a reassuring touch, but knew you couldn’t. 

“You knew Oikawa before this morning? Why-,” he cut himself to run a hand roughly though the back of his head. “Maybe I’m mistaken, but I got the impression that you two had just met for the first time this morning. Is there a joke I’m missing here?”

“Wait Hajime,” you were ashamed by how shakey your voice came out. “I didn’t know until today that you two knew each other.”

It was a white lie that only made the pit of your stomach feel heavier and you thought you might pass out from the pressure in your head, but that was the best way you could word it in that moment. You weren’t sure what time Tooru had come into the bedroom but it had to be some time in the early morning, but it was enough time to incriminate him. And right now no one else deserved to feel guilty but you.

“I just don’t get it, if you two were friends, why didn’t you just-” his mouth froze when he caught a glimpse at your still stunned expression. Another moment passed as the only sounds that surrounded you two was the white noise of the outside world still moving while you stood completely still. Distant cars and rustling trees could be heard beyond you, and in that split moment, that was all it took for Hajime to realize what was going on. 

“Why is this in your apartment?” He asked again, and this time he didn’t hide the betrayal he was feeling. It made you want to crumble over and pray that you’d never see that look on his face ever again, but you knew you had to say something. 

“He brought it over the last time he was here,” you swallowed the imaginary gravel. “He brought it over for a… date.”

“How long have you been going out with him?”

“About two weeks,” you said, looking down at your feet.

You could feel Hajime thinking over the timeline in his head, trying to piece this all together much like you had early this morning. You didn’t know if it would help, but you added, “I met you both for the first time at the volleyball game. The one where those two teams were competing for nationals. But I never knew that you two were friends.”

“And you’re still going out with him?”

The way you purse your lips was more than enough of an answer for him, and Hajime ran his fingers across his jawline as he said, “The hickey...”

You were stunned, wondering at first how on earth he would know about that, but internally corrected yourself when you remembered that they were roommates. And more so, friends.

“It’s always...” he started before drifting off. Then he shook his head and said, “I need to go.”

“Hajime, wait!” You reached out for his arm but his pace was too fast and he was already halfway across the living room. He didn’t even bother putting on his shoes, simply grabbing them and his helmet off the floor before opening your front door. You asked him to please stay but he muttered that he needed to go, and you could hear the sound of his socked feet padding quickly down the stairwell of your apartments.  
___

You were back on your couch, this time alone and anxiously gnawing at your fingernail when your ringtone shocked you out of your stooper. The caller ID said it was from Mika. You picked up the call, but chose to stay silent.

“(Y/N), are you there?” Her voice came from the other end, but you still said nothing. She continued, “Can you hear me?”

“What is it, Mika?” Asking in a flat tone.

“I know I shouldn’t have left like I did last night. I was so drunk and horny, I wasn’t even thinking when he asked me if I wanted to leave. But I know that’s not a good excuse.”

You were listening to her, but your mind was still too cloudy to come up with a response. When you heard her call out for you, you finally said, “Look, Mika, I want to talk about this eventually but now is not a good time. Something just happened and I think-”

You were interrupted by the buzzing of your front door ringer. You told Mika to hold on while you made your way over to the door, phone still pressed to your ear. You took a moment to look through the peephole, and let out a small gasp when you saw a familiar face standing in your doorway.

“What? What’s wrong?” Mika asked in a worried tone.

“It’s Tooru,” you whispered.

“Is that a bad thing? Did you forget to shave?”

“We’ll talk later,” you said, hanging up before she could get the first word out. Stuffing your phone in your pocket, you brought a hand to the doorknob and opened it for the tall figure.

“Hey little cutie,” Tooru smiled down at you, stepping into your apartment like he owned the place.

“Tooru, now is not a good time to hang-“

“I won't be long, I’m just here to pick up my telescope.”

‘ _ Now you pick it up, _ ’ you thought before your face fell into a pout. You didn’t think two people would be walking out of your life today. Tooru must’ve noticed your change in expression because he stepped forward till he was right in front of you, cupping your face with his large hands to tilt it up towards his eyes. 

“Hey, this isn’t a goodbye. I just need it to record my constellation sightings,” his thumb ran gently across your cheekbone. The feeling was comforting enough for you to look at him.

“Hajime was here earlier and he saw your telescope. I told him about us and he’s upset. Like really, really upset. Understandably...”

“Hey don’t go saying that,” he gripped your face a little harder but not enough pressure for it to hurt. “You don’t need to worry about a thing. I’ll talk to Iwa-chan and we’ll work this out.”

“What does that even mean, Tooru? I like the both of you, at the same rate but for different reasons. I know that makes no sense and I know that I’m being selfish but I don’t want you to think that I can forget about my feelings for him and keep dating you.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, (Y/N). I’ve known Iwa-chan for a very long time, and if there’s one thing I know about him, it’s that he may be a hot head, but he’s one of the most understanding and forgiving people I know. And I respect him too much to simply take you for myself. Especially if you end up choosing him.”

He let go of your face and headed towards the balcony where the telescope still stood. All you could do was absently watch as he packed it into its case as his words slowly sunk into you. You didn’t know what to expect when you saw him standing at your front door just a moment ago but it certainly wasn’t that. 

When Tooru was done packing, you thought he would walk right past you, but he stopped in front of you instead. He was even closer this time and you weren’t expecting it when his hand rested on your cheek once again. But this time his thumb was under your chin and he tilted your face up towards him and before you could catch on, his lips met yours. His mouth guided tours in soft, slightly opened mouth kisses and the taste of spearmint made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You got lost in the feeling for a moment, but when your hands instinctively rested on his chest, it brought you back to reality and you quickly pushed him away. 

“What are you doing?!” You exclaimed breathlessly.

Tooru looked a bit bewildered at first but his face rested on a familiar smirk before saying, “I promise that this will be a fair fight, but I told you that I was competitive. I need to give you something to remember me by before I talk to Iwa-chan.”

“You’re horrible,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest.

Tooru took a few lazy steps forward and you thought he was leaving for real this time, but stopped when he was right beside you. He leaned down till his mouth was brushing against your ear.

“Throwing insults like that only makes your mouth look prettier.”

It felt like electricity was running through your spine as he finally made his way to the front door. When you heard the click of the door closing behind you, you leaned a shoulder against the wall, but it still wasn’t enough to hold the weight that was in your heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a messy bitch who lives for drama

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @pasteleclectic


End file.
